L'éclosion des sentiments
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Dans un royaume où la beauté humaine n'a d'égale que celle des plantes, un jeune jardinier attire l'attention de la princesse. Mais l'éclosion d'une fleur prend parfois bien plus de temps qu'on ne le croit, malgré les intempéries.


_Il était une fois, dans un royaume enchanteur d'Edepia, aux mille arbres et fleurs, une jeune princesse du nom de Lylia. Ayant bientôt l'âge de sa majorité, son père, le roi, décida qu'il était alors bon de chercher pour elle un gendre parmi les gens de son royaume. Pour cela, il fût décidé qu'un concours serait lancé. Celui qui amènerait les plus belles fleurs pour la princesse obtiendrait sa main, lors de la fête qui se déroulerait le jour de son anniversaire._

_Le royaume d'Edepia était unique en soi : Sans contact avec l'extérieur, ce royaume vivait en parfaite autarcie. Mais surtout, il était reconnu pour être un royaume où la verdure était reine. Que cela soit pour ses forêts, ses lacs, ses jardins ou ses parterres de fleur, la seule chose dont on se souvenait en voyant Edepia, c'était cela. C'est pourquoi les personnes les plus appréciées dans ce royaume étaient celles qui montraient leur amour pour tout ce qui était une plante, que cela soit sous la forme d'un pokémon ou alors tout simplement d'un végétal tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal._

_Lylia était douce et belle, comme le voulaient toutes les demoiselles portant le nom d'une fleur et issue de la famille royale ou de la haute noblesse. Des cheveux verts lui allant jusqu'en bas du dos, des yeux rouges pétillant de candeur, et un oeillet dans les cheveux, la demoiselle avait un charme indéniable que nul ne pouvait contester. Parée de ses plus beaux atours, le fait qu'elle soit une princesse ne changeait en rien son comportement des plus admirables, reconnu dans tout le royaume comme la douceur d'une rose sans épines._

_Si son père avait organisé un tel concours, c'est bien parce qu'il savait que sa fille adorée était une admiratrice des pokémon végétaux et des plantes qui ornaient les jardins du palais royal. C'est pourquoi, pour le roi, le seul homme qui aurait la main de sa fille serait celui capable de faire battre son coeur grâce à la flore qui se présenterait devant elle. _

« Princesse Lylia, vous venez voir les fleurs encore aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien entendu, Akonys. Et je vois que tu es debout aux aurores comme à ton habitude. »

_Ce n'était qu'une simple conversation entre deux personnes de classe différente : un jeune homme, jardinier royal, et la princesse Lydia. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux violets, plaqués sur le crâne ainsi que des yeux dorés, ce qui contrastait grandement avec les autres personnes. Orphelin trouvé à la naissance par un jardinier royal devant les portes du palais. Depuis, il avait été « adopté » par les jardiniers et était devenu dès son plus jeune âge l'un d'entre eux. Ainsi, son enfance avait rejoint celle de la princesse et depuis, les deux personnes étaient proches, très proches, trop aux dires de certaines mauvaises langues._

« Tu n'es toujours pas prêt à adopter un pokémon plante, Akonys ? »

« Toujours pas, princesse. Je ne suis pas fait pour cela, vous m'en voyez terriblement désolé si cela vous blesse. Je considère que je suis seulement apte à m'occuper des plantes. »

« Mais les pokémon plantes sont comme des plantes mais dotées de vie et capables d'évoluer. Ne voudrais-tu pas t'occuper de l'une d'entre elles ? »

« Je suis désolé … mais non. Je ne préfère pas, princesse Lylia. Nous avons déjà eut cette conversation, je crois m'en rappeler, n''est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est le cas mais cela me désole, tout simplement. Je peux te poser une question ? Comment m'imaginerais-tu en tant que pokémon ? »

« Quelle étrange question de votre part ? Mais il n'y a guère vraiment de choix. Celui qui vous correspond le plus est une Fragilady. Fragile et royale, la beauté de sa fleur n'a d'égale que le parfum relaxant qui émane d'elle. De plus, elle reste un pokémon très difficile à s'occuper. »

« Est-ce que tu considères que je suis hors d'atteinte pour toi, Akonys ? »

_Il ne répondit pas, ses joues venant rosir aux paroles de la princesse. Récupérant ses affaires, il baissa la tête avant de bredouiller :_

« Pardonnez-moi, princesse, j'ai du travail sur un autre pan du jardin. »

« Akonys ... »

_Difficile d'ignorer mais beaucoup préféraient détourner le regard. Le lendemain, elle était revenue à la charge, lui posant une autre question des plus étranges :_

« Akonys, est-ce que tu vas participer au tournoi de mon père ? »

« Je n'ai aucun titre de noblesse. Je ne suis donc pas apte à me présenter alors. De plus, que pourrais-je faire face à tant de personnes venant de la haute société ? »

« Leur montrer à quel point tu aimes les plantes ? C'est le plus important. »

« Pardonnez-moi, princesse. Je dois aller arroser les fleurs. »

_Encore une fois, il venait de s'enfuir, gêna par rapport à la jeune demoiselle. Bien entendu, il était sûr que cela ne lui plaisait pas … mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Les jours passèrent, devenant des semaines. A chaque fois, il faisait tout pour discuter le moins possible avec la princesse et cela jouait sur leur relation ainsi que le comportement de la demoiselle en devenir. Une telle influence ne passa pas inaperçue jusqu'au jour, où en pleine nuit, une personne encapuchonnée vint lui tendre une enveloppe. A l'intérieur, une participation à son nom s'y trouvait pour le tournoi. Il ne savait guère d'où elle provenait mais cette chance était unique en soi et il ne pouvait pas se permettre alors de l'ignorer._

_Le jour du tournoi arriva et les participants se bousculaient les uns après les autres pour obtenir les faveurs de la princesse Lylia. Mais celle-ci, d'un geste morne, son sourire ayant disparu, leur posait à chaque fois des questions pointues en ce qui concernait les fleurs que leurs bouquets arboraient. Résultat ? Aucun ne savait de quoi était composé son bouquet ou alors comment s'en occuper. Nul ne savait s'occuper des fleurs et cela la désolait._

« Pour vous, princesse Lylia, si vous voulez bien accepter ce bouquet composé d'iris, de jonquilles et de lierre. Je pourrais mettre tellement d'autres fleurs mais je ne voulais pas tenir la beauté de ce bouquet. »

« Et … d'où proviennent ses fleurs ? »_ demanda calmement la princesse, ayant reconnu la voix derrière le bouquet bien que l'homme cherchait à se cacher. Celui-ci répondit faiblement :_

« D'un jardin personnel que j'entretiens depuis des années à l'insu de chacun. »

_Et voilà, il attendait simplement la réponse de la princesse. Il déposa le bouquet de fleurs avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Elle allait devoir choisir celui qu'elle appréciait le plus et alors, les fiançailles se feraient quelques heures après. Il n'avait aucune chance. Son bouquet n'était pas imposant ou majestueux contrairement aux autres. Néanmoins, il voulait qu'elle sache pour ses sentiments … et c'était le plus important à ses yeux à l'heure actuelle. Eloigné des autres, il ne préférait pas attendre la réponse de la princesse Lylia._

« Bonjour, Akonys. Je ne te dérange pas trop ? »

_Surpris, il sursauta sur le moment alors que la princesse se présentait derrière lui, penchée légèrement en avant. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour le repérer ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Comme il s'éloignait, il était plus facilement trouvable. Il n'osa pas lui répondre mais elle parla pour eux deux, déposant un délicieux baiser au goût de pêche sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il fût terminé, elle murmura :_

« Mes félicitations, Akonys, vous êtes le vainqueur de ce tournoi. »

« Hein ? Mais je n'ai pas de titre de noblesse ou autre. Je ne suis pas fait pour quelqu'un comme vous. Comment est-ce que je pourrais ... »

« S'il vous plaît, veuillez vous taire, futur prince, vous allez vous ridiculiser dans vos propos. Acceptez-donc que vous êtes bien meilleur que les autres prétendants à ma main, cela sera mieux pour chacun d'entre nous. D'accord ? »

_Et voilà qu'elle le tirait vers les trônes royaux, là où siégeaient le roi et la reine. Aussitôt, il mit un genou au sol, n'osant pas relever la tête avant de bredouiller quelques paroles. Quelques instants plus tard, le roi lui disait doucement :_

« Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme gendre. Ma fille te connaît depuis des années, plus d'une décennie même. Tu es l'exemple même de la personne née pour ce royaume et le servir. Je ne suis on ne peut plus fier. »

« Ma fille m'a souvent parlé de toi, Akonys et j'ai put maintes fois observer ton travail. C'est pourquoi je te reconnais toutes les qualités que ma fille évoquait à ton encontre. Qu'importent les titres si tu as le cœur. Nous préparerons vos fiançailles, oui, mais aussi votre futur mariage. »

_Lui ? Se marier avec la princesse ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Est-ce que c'était un rêve dont il ne voulait jamais se réveiller ? Cette pensée se répéta chaque jour, lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux pour apercevoir le visage endormi ou souriant de la princesse Lylia. Tous avaient accepté ce mariage, même les prétendants qui n'avaient point réussi à conquérir son coeur. Tous le félicitaient. Il était sur un petit nuage dont il voulait ne jamais tomber._

_Mais il arrive que des fois, le destin se montre cruel. Après avoir obtenu la chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde, on venait la lui retirer d'une manière des plus violentes. La princesse était tombée gravement malade et aucun remède n'avait été trouvé. Désemparé, le jeune homme était resté à son chevet jusqu'à ses derniers instants. Elle lui murmurait faiblement, d'une voix lente :_

« Aime ce dont tu t'es occupé depuis des années comme tu m'as aimée, Akonys. Aimes ce dont tu vas t'occuper pendant des années comme tu m'as aimé, Akony. Aime les pokémon comme tu aimes les plantes. Ils ont tant à t'offrir, surtout pour toi. »

_Mais lui n'avait voulu que la jeune demoiselle dont la vie venait de s'éteindre entre ses doigts. L'enterrement fut royal et ses beaux-parents comptaient sur lui pour trouver une demoiselle de la noblesse à épouser. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était que leur gendre, il devenait le légitime successeur au trône et pour cela, il fallait fonder une famille. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à cela, comment aurait-il put l'avoir après sa disparition ?_

_Perdu depuis l'enterrement de Lylia, il vagabondait dans les jardins royaux sans même savoir ce qu'il voulait, sans même savoir ce qu'il désirait. La seule chose qui fit dériver ses yeux de devant lui fut un petit œuf à ses pieds. Un œuf de pokémon. Il le regarda longuement, venant le récupérer pour l'étudier. Il était principalement de couleur vert pomme clair avec une longue rayure blanche horizontale en son milieu._

« Qu'est-ce qu'un œuf de pokémon fait ici ? »

I_l regarda à droite et à gauche. Bien entendu, il n'y avait personne pour cela et il s'en doutait particulièrement. Une main posée sur son crâne, il remarqua que l'oeuf était en train d'éclore, venant s'illuminer avant qu'une petite être n'en sorte. Trois feuilles sur le sommet d'un crâne vert pomme en forme de bulbe, un visage blanc avec deux petits yeux et enfin une « robe »_

« Chlorobule ? Chloro ? » _demanda d'une voix très faible la pokémon qui venait de naître._

_Une Chlorobule. Est-ce que le destin avait décidé de lui pourrir son existence pour se jouer de lui à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'on se moque de lui ? Il regarda la pokémon très longuement avant de dire :_

« Je ne suis pas apte à m'occuper de toi, désolé, je ne suis pas motivé pour cela. Je vais te ramener et … »

_Aussitôt, elle s'était réfugiée dans ses bras, poussant un petit cri apeuré tandis que lui-même restait parfaitement de marbre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait d'une pokémon ? Lorsqu'il voulut la présenter aux autres jardiniers, tous vinrent dire à l'unanimité :_

« Comme tu l'a trouvée et qu'elle semble attachée à toi, pourquoi tu ne t'en occuperais pas ? Cela te ferait le plus grand bien, non ? Et puis, tu …. la comparais à une Fradilady. »

_C'est vrai. Il ne l'oubliait pas. Il comparait sa princesse à une Fragilady. Et dans ses mains se trouvait une pokémon qui pouvait en devenir une plus tard. Pourquoi se refusait-il à voir la vérité comme elle était ? Le destin lui avait retiré Lylia pour lui offrir une pokémon. Mais s'occuper de cette pokémon ne reviendrait-il pas à tirer un trait sur Lylia ?_

« Je m'en occuperai puisque l'on ne me laisse pas le choix visiblement. Je m'en occuperai car je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, oui. Je m'en occuperai. »

_Il répétait inlassablement les paroles des autres, comme s'il voulait se convaincre de tout cela. Il répétait tout cela comme pour se donner du courage qui lui manquait. Finalement, il avait décidé de l'appeler Lily, aussi simplement que cela. Il ne voulait pas que les gens s'imaginent qu'il avait décidé de considérer que Lily était la remplaçante de la princesse. Ce n'était pas cela, elle n'était qu'un passe temps, un simple objet dont il allait s'occuper en attendant qu'il grandisse pour ensuite aller voir ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas la garder et il ne la garderait pas, il se le refusait._

_Pourtant, une première année passa où sa principale occupation était la Chlorobule. Celle-ci se montrait sage et attentionnée, comme la princesse en son temps. Toujours apte à recevoir des compliments d'autrui, tous la considéraient comme la plus belle fleur du royaume et cela semblait plaire à la petite pokémon qui ne se lassait pas de tous les commentaires élogieux à son égard._

_Il avait trouvé cela surprenant mais avait préféré ne rien dire. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'interroger sur les goûts de sa pokémon. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire d'elle ? Ce n'était pas simple et elle avait assez grandi pour être élevée par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais encore une fois, les jardiniers avaient dit :_

« Tu es tout pour elle. Comment penses-tu qu'elle réagirait si tu décidais de l'abandonner maintenant ? Sans même lui laisser une chance hein ? »

« Je lui laisse une chance … mais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui saurait l'élever correctement. Je ne suis pas cette personne, je ne suis pas l'être dont elle a besoin. »

« Arrêtes de t'imaginer des choses. Ça crève les yeux qu'elle ne pense qu'à toi. Elle ne va jamais vers les autres pokémon. Elle est toujours seule quand tu n'es pas là. Seule et isolée. Dès que tu reviens, elle fonce vers toi, si ce n'est pas un signe, expliques-nou ce que c'est. »

_Les paroles pouvaient paraître étrange pour s'adresser au gendre de la famille royale mais pourtant, cela n'avait rien d'anormal. Il avait murmuré que depuis ce jour, il voulait que l'on le considère comme ce qu'il avait toujours été : un simple jardinier royal. C'est pourquoi les jardiniers lui parlaient aussi ouvertement et qu'ils se permettaient ce genre d'écarts à son sujet. Car c'était lui qui les recommandait._

« Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'une pokémon pourtant. Cela est si facile à voir, non ? »

« Non, tu sais t'en occuper mais tu ne veux pas le ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi est-ce que le roi et la reine te complimenteraient eux-mêmes en ce qui concerne la beauté de cette Chlorobule ? »

« Arrêtez donc de la complimenter, j'ai cru remarquer que cela affectait son comportement. Elle semble apprécier beaucoup trop les compliments. »

« Peut-être parce qu'elle les mérite ? D'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas une chose, ça sera dans quelques mois la grande fête du Soleil ! »

_La grande fête du Soleil. C'était le jour où certaines pierres dans le royaume pouvaient rayonner d'un éclat ressemblant à celui du Soleil. Beaucoup considéraient qu'un rayon se fossilisait dans ces pierres, permettant alors à certains pokémon d'en devenir un autre. Il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet car lui-même ne possédait aucun pokémon mais il savait que la petite Chlorobule pouvait se transformer et avoir une nouvelle forme. C'est pourquoi maintenant, il pouvait être potentiellement intéressé bien qu'il évitait de trop le montrer. C'est surtout que le caractère de la petite pokémon lui paraissait étrange. Elle était adorable … ou presque. Elle l'était envers lui mais les autres pokémon n'avaient pas cette chance._

« Est-ce que tu comptes y participer au fait, Akonys ? »

« Maintenant que tu as Lily, ça ne devrait pas vraiment te poser un problème non ? »

« Je suis encore libre de décider ce dont j'ai envie … mais oui, je pense que j'irai avec elle. »

_Il avait tout simplement murmuré cela tout en regardant la petite créature qui fonçait dans ses bras. Aux yeux de tous et de toutes, il était certain que nul ne verrait la différence mais lui n'était pas aveugle, loin de là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait tant de mal que ça de Lily ?_

« Chlorobule ? Chlorobule chlo chlo ? »

_Elle lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Est-ce qu'il devait donc lui signaler que c'était elle le problème ? Si cela était dit à voix haute, autant déclarer ouvertement qu'il aurait des problèmes. Mais bon, autant jouer le jeu maintenant._

« Je pensais te faire participer à la grande fête du Soleil. Il se peut qu'à ce moment, tu sois capable d'évoluer. Ca sera à toi seule de décider ce que tu en penses. »

_Elle ne comprenait justement pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il s'en doutait. Ça restait une pokémon, il ne l'oubliait pas. Du moins, il aurait aimé l'oublier. Il ne pouvait pas l'apprécier. Pour lui, elle ne remplacerait jamais Lilya, qu'importent les efforts pour cela._

_Les quelques mois cités par les jardiniers passèrent à une vitesse folle, le faisant arriver jusqu'au jour fatidique de la grande fête du Soleil. Pour l'occasion, chacun et chacune avait pris ses plus belles parures, des couleurs des plus chaudes aux tenues les moins encombrantes. Tout était fait pour un plaisir visuel comme auditif, les musiciens du royaume parcourant les rues de chaque village pour permettre une floraison des plus magnifiques._

_Et Akonys dans tout ça ? Lui-même avait le regard des mauvais jours. La raison était dans ses bras. La Chlorobule n'avait eut de cesse pendant une semaine de le forcer à participer à cette journée bien spéciale. A la base, il y aurait participé maisd l'insistance de la Chlorobule le dérangeait et il était encore prêt à abandonner avant même d'avoir commencé. Le roi était devant les participants à la fête du Soleil, déclarant :_

« Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour cette journée sous les rayons de ce merveilleux astre solaire qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes. Aujourd'hui, pour honorer notre grande fête, vous remarquerez que le Soleil a décidé de nous baigner de sa douce chaleur. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de participer à cette journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Si vous trouvez plusieurs pierres baignées par l'énergie des plantes ou du Soleil, n'hésitez pas à les partager et à les offrir ! Après ces quelques paroles, que la Grande Fête commence ! »

_Et voilà, les plus téméraires étaient déjà partis. Lui-même se déplaçait lentement, comme désabusé par toute cette histoire et cette folie qui s'amplifiait d'année en année. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas se dépêcher. C'était à cause d'elle._

_La petite Chlorobule avait quitté ses bras, sautillant à gauche et à droite, plongeant dans les buissons alors qu'il la suivait au loin. Elle était prête à tout pour évoluer et cela était déplaisant. Depuis la mort de Lilya, il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, aucun sentiment, tout le contraire de cette créature._

_Pourquoi la gardait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait avec elle ? Il aurait mieux valu s'en débarrasser dès la naissance. Il l'aurait abandonnée à son triste sort et cela aurait réglé bon nombre de problèmes. Est-ce qu'au plus profond de lui-même, il voulait espérer … qu'elle devienne une Fragilady ? Qu'elle devienne le pokémon à qui il avait comparé celle qui l'avait quitté beaucoup trop tôt ?_

_Peur … Il était vrai qu'il avait peur. Et cette peur se transforma en effroi quand Lily poussa un cri de joie avant que son corps ne s'illumine. Dans ses pattes, il avait aperçu une pierre brillant de mille feux, une pierre qui se dissipa en poussières. Mais le problème n'était pas la pierre mais la pokémon qui venait de l'utiliser. La Chlorobule voyait son corps se modifier, grandir et devenir plus imposant. Une fleur trônait sur le sommet de son corps alors que des petits bras étaient maintenant présents. Et surtout, elle avait plus que doublé de taille._

« Une Fragilady. Bravo, Lily. »

_Il aurait voulu dire ces quelques mots sans aucune émotion mais une petite pointe de tristesse avait pourtant parcouru ses paroles lorsque Lily arrêta de s'illuminer. La voilà donc. Elle était devant lui, dans sa nouvelle forme. Une forme radieuse, dont la fleur était ouverte et laissait émettre un parfum délicat et odorant, capable d'apaiser quiconque le sentirait._

« Fragi ! Fragilady fragi fragilady ! »

_Non, elle ne fonça pas dans ses bras. Non, elle ne chercha pas à se rapprocher de son dresseur. La première chose qu'elle fit, c'était de se diriger vers une fontaine pour pouvoir y plonger son regard dans l'eau et alors remarquer sa nouvelle forme. Voilà, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait._

_Depuis ce jour ,tout avait changé maintenant. Elle qui voulait se montrer si douce et prévenante était devenue maintenant une Fragilady vaniteuse et prétentieuse. Comment est-ce qu'il le savait ? Tout simplement en voyant ses gestes et actions. Dès qu'une personne se rapprochait d'elle, elle le regardait d'un air hautain et les pokémon pouvaient à peine lui adresser la parole. Il avait laissé la Fragilady tranquille mais elle-même revenait parfois le voir, toute joyeuse et contente de sa journée._

« Akonys, tu devrais peut-être parler avec ta pokémon ? Je veux pas te donner de leçons mais elle n'est vraiment pas du genre très appréciable si je peux me permettre. »

« Je le sais parfaitement mais je n'ai pas à contrôler ses actes et paroles. Elle est libre. Je n'ai jamais déclaré que c'était ma pokémon et je ne la considérerai jamais comme tel. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles ainsi ? Il s'agit de ta pokémon. Et comment est-ce que tu penses qu'elle réagirait si elle apprenait que tu penses cela d'elle ? Les pokémon aussi ont des sentiments, je tiens à te le signaler. »

« Mais ils ne sont pas réciproques. Je ne l'apprécierai jamais. C'est fini depuis la mort de Lylia. »

« Je … Ah ! » _commença à dire le jardinier avant de s'arrêter, visiblement troublé par quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Akonys._

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets se retourna, faisant face à Fragilady qui tenait quelques fleurs dans ses mains. Il passa à côté d'elle, l'ignorant complètement alors qu'elle laissait tomber le bouquet. Il n'avait pas jeté un œil à sa composition, n'ayant point remarqué que celui-ci possédait des jonquilles, du lierre ainsi que de l'iris. La pokémon écrasa violemment les fleurs tombées au sol avant de laisser paraître un visage abattu, s'éloignant de son côté._

_Tout cela avait changé du jour au lendemain. Alors que la Fragilady avait laissé paraître sa vanité et son arrogance, elle était devenue encore plus exécrable maintenant. Tout ce qui était plus laid qu'elle perdait alors de sa valeur et il n'était pas rare qu'on parle d'arrachage de fleurs commis par une étrange créature qui était nulle autre que Lily bien qu'aucune preuve n'avait été là pour le confirmer._

_Pour cela qu'il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Elle pouvait agir comme elle le désirait, il n'en avait rien à faire. Qu'elle disparaisse, ça ne le concernait pas le moins du monde. Qu'elle ne soit plus présente devant ses yeux, cela lui importai peu. Il n'y avait pas de réelle guerre entre eux mais peu à peu, l'ambiance maussade émanant de Lily et Akonys avait eu une influence sur le royaume et principalement ses jardins royaux._

_Les fleurs étaient toujours aussi belles mais manquaient de vie. Elles étaient toujours aussi magnifiques mais manquaient d'éclat. Il n'y avait aucune émotion, aucun amour dans tout cela. Comme si les gestes accomplis avaient été fait machinalement, à la façon d'un automate. Comment partager son amour des fleurs quand on en possède plus ? Quand on a décidé de le lui retirer ?_

« Fragi … lady ? »

_Elle avait posé cette question en se présentant à lui alors qu'il était tout simplement assis sur un banc, le regard perdu dans la vague. Il ne l'écouta pas, il ne lui répondit pas, il l'ignorait, tout simplement. Finalement, elle vint s'installer à côté de lui mais il fit semblant de l'ignorer, comme pour bien montrer qu'il n'en avait que faire d'elle._

« Tu n'as rien à ravager ? »

« Fragilady … Fragi, Fragilady. Fragilady fragi fragilady, Fragilady. »

« Si tu considères tout cela comme un jeu, pourquoi est-ce que tu perds ton temps à venir m'adresser la parole ? Qu'espères-tu de ma part ? Que je te complimente ? Ca ne sera jamais le cas. Tu peux repartir. »

_Et elle était repartie comme si de rien n'était. Sans un regard vers lui, l'homme sans un regard vers elle. Il restait tout simplement figé sur place, observant ce qui se trouvait devant lui : les jardins royaux. Magnifique au point que cela était déplaisant à regarder. Il n'appréciait pas ce jardin. Il ne lui inspirait plus rien._

_Et ce n'était pas la situation actuelle qui allait arranger le tout. Lily devenait maintenant intenable et les complaintes s'accentuaient au point que même le roi était venu en personne lui adresser la parole. Le regard morne, le jeune homme avait écouté ce qu'il avait à dire._

« Akonys, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, tu ne peux plus te laisser détruire. Cela va faire bientôt deux ans que ma fille est morte. Même si nous sommes encore dévastés par tout cela, nous devons aller de l'avant ou alors le royaume disparaîtra comme ses habitants. Je te demande de faire un effort, tout simplement pour que tu redeviennes comme avant. Tu sais parfaitement que les jardiniers te considèrent comme leur enfant et il en est de même pour la reine et moi. Tu es là depuis plus de vingt ans, nous t'avons vu grandir et passer tes années aux côtés de ma fille Lylia. Il faut que tu tires un trait sur tout cela. Nous allons organiser une soirée dansante, je veux que tu y participes. »

_Il ne pouvait pas refuser une demande du roi. Il hocha la tête de haut en bas. Le jour de la soirée dansante, il avait été habillé par les servantes du roi. Il avait bien vite compris de quoi il s'agissait réellement : une tentative du monarque de lui trouver une demoiselle issue de la noblesse avec qui se marier. Pourquoi cela ? Car les années passaient et le roi comme la reine vieillissaient. Comme la reine ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant en raison de son âge, la famille royale comptait sur Akonys pour leur faire une descendance. _

_Il accepta les danses qu'on lui proposait, ne faisant que jeter un bref regard aux femmes qui cherchaient à converser avec lui. Il avait remarqué la petite Fragilady qui l'observait derrière une porte entrouverte du château. La mine boudeuse, le regard froncé, elle n'appréciait pas que d'autres personnes tentent de s'approcher de lui. Une petite bourrasque se fit sentir dans la salle de danse, quelques feuilles venant tomber sur le visage de plusieurs femmes tandis que tous cherchaient à savoir qui en était à l'origine. Nul n'avait trouvé le coupable mais Akonys en avait profité pour quitter la salle._

_Il avait retrouvé Lily cachée derrière un arbre, prête à se faire gronder par lui. On pouvait même croire qu'elle n'attendait que ça mais rien du tout. L'homme l'avait remarqué mais comme à son habitude, il avait décidé de faire comme si elle n'existait pas à ses yeux. Finalement, elle poussa un cri strident mais il s'immobilisa sans se retourner. Une violente bourrasque projeta quelques feuilles, venant entailler sa joue. Aussitôt, elle avait regretté son geste, cherchant à aller vers lui avant qu'il ne tourne les talons._

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? »

« FRA ! FRAGILADY LADY FRAGI GILA FRAGILADY ! »

_Elle continuait de crier de toutes ses forces, sans même chercher à s'arrêter dans ses propos tandis que le jeune homme la fixait de ses yeux dorés. Elle attendait uniquement un geste, un mouvement de sa part, une parole, une baffe ou autre. Mais quelque chose ! C'est tout ce qu'elle demandait ! Une réaction de sa part !_

« Fais ce qui te plaît, cela m'importe peu. »

_Il avait décidé de reprendre son chemin, la Fragilady le regardant, stupéfaite. Aussitôt, des racines sortirent du sol, ligotant le jeune homme sur place. D'un geste rageur, elle se plaça en face de lui, des larmes aux yeux tout en continuant de crier. Mais il l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main, déclarant d'une voix lente :_

« Puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre une chose aussi simple que cela, je vais devoir être clair, Lily. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'apprécie même pas. Tu es une pokémon que j'ai trouvée il y a de cela plus de deux ou trois ans, je m'en contrefiche car je n'ai pas noté ta date de naissance. Tu voudrais que je te dise que ton existence m'insupporte ? Mais ça serait donner alors une raison pour que tu existes mais il n'en est rien. Que tu sois devant moi ou ailleurs, cela ne me fait rien. Tu n'as aucune obligation de rester auprès de moi et je n'ai aucun besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu peux continuer à ravager les jardins royaux, à embêter les pokémon que tu veux, cela ne me regarde pas. Tu n'es pas ma pokémon et tu ne le seras jamais. Alors arrête d'espérer quelque chose de ma part que tu n'obtiendras jamais. Tu n'existes pas à mes yeux, tu ne seras jamais celle qui la remplacera dans mon coeur et qui comblera le trou béant qu'elle a laissé. Tu n'es rien, rien du tout et tu resteras rien alors maintenant, tu débarrasses le plancher et tu me laisses tranquille. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, compris ? »

_Il s'était penché en avant, arrachant les racines qui ligotaient ses pieds. Quitte à se faire saigner, il avait assez de force pour se libérer. Il regarda ses mains pendant un bref instant, observant les épines plantées dessus avant de s'éloigner. La Fragilady avait cessé de pleurer, ses racines disparaissant au sol, ses yeux ayant perdu toute lumière émanant d'eux. Il venait de déclarer officiellement qu'il n''avait jamais été celui dont il s'occupait, que tout ce qui s'était passé depuis des années n'avait jamais eu d'importance à ses yeux, que tout … était fini._

« Fra … Fragilady … »

_Depuis ce jour, plus aucun incident ne se fit remarquer. Les exactions de Lily avaient complètement disparu … en même temps que son caractère insouciant et vaniteux. La Fragilady n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. La fleur qui ornait son crâne avait perdu du bel éclat qu'elle arborait auparavant._

« On a peut-être été un peu trop loin avec elle. Dans le fond, les haies sont devenus bien plus belles depuis qu'elle a décidé de retirer tout ce qui ne convenait pas et qu'elle trouvait bien trop laid. Même si le comportement n'allait pas, elle aidait. »

_Voilà que ceux qui criaient contre la pokémon se sentaient mal de la voir dépérir à vue d'oeil. Il était dit que si on ne s'occupait guère correctement d'une Fragilady, la fleur de celle-ci ne laissait plus émettre de parfum mais aussi irait perdre ses pétales. Chaque pétale perdue venait raccourcir alors la vie de la pokémon. Et Akonys dans tout cela ? Il faisait la sourde oreille à toutes les suppliques des autres jardiniers royaux._

« Où est donc passé ton amour des fleurs, Akonys ? Même si c'est une pokémon et non une « simple plante », tu ne peux pas la laisser ainsi ! »

« Tout le monde nous a prévenu qu'elle ne laissait personne s'approcher d'elle ! A cette allure, elle va mourir, tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Une Fragilady est une pokémon très difficile à élever ! Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il n'y a que peu de Fragilady dans le royaume. Tu as une chance unique ! »

« UNE CHANCE UNIQUE ?! Ca fait des années qu'elle est morte ! Comment est-ce que tu peux estimer que j'ai de la chance ?! »

_Toute cette rage accumulée depuis des années avait fini par exploser. Il avait frappé avec violence le jardinier en face de lui, prêt à continuer tout cela mais les autres l'avaient arrêté. Le roi et la reine avaient rapidement été mis au courant, le monarque lui déclarant :_

« Akonys, je ne peux plus te laisser être un jardinier royal. Ton comportement à l'égard des autres mais aussi des fleurs fait que tu n'as plus ta place ici. Tu restes enraciné dans le passé et tu n'arrives pas à t'extraire de l'image de ma fille. A partir de là, ton comportement est irresponsable. »

« Nous pensions que tu serais capable de te relever de la mort de notre fille. Encore aujourd'hui, nous la pleurons. Mais nous devons aller de l'avant. Si un bourgeon décidait de ne pas éclore car celui d'à côté ne pourra jamais fleurir, notre royaume serait bien triste. »

« Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, je le reconnais … Je ne suis plus rien sans elle. »

« Non, tu es capable de vivre mais puisque tu te laisses aller et que tu nous obéiras, j'ai alors un simple ordre à te donner : occupe-toi de Lily, cette Fragilady. »

« Hors … HORS DE QUESTION ! »

_Il s'était redressé, perdant toute contenance bien qu'il s'agissait du monarque de son royaume en face de lui. Les gardes étaient prêts à réagir mais le roi fit un geste d'apaisement pour leur dire de ne pas capturer Akonys._

« Et pourquoi cela ? Donnes-moi une raison valide à ce refus. »

« Car elle croit remplacer Lylia ! Voilà son problème ! Elle croit que ... »

« Et tu ne penses pas plutôt que c'est un cadeau du destin pour te faire oublier ta peine ? Te permettre de passer à autre chose ? Tu t'accroches à ma fille tout en malmenant une pokémon qui n'a jamais rien demandé. Une pokémon qui ne doit sûrement pas connaître ma chère fille. Une pokémon, qui, d'après toutes les informations que j'ai obtenues, a toujours tout fait pour attirer ton attention depuis des années. Ses nombreux actes commis se sont toujours produits quand tu étais dans les environs. »

« Ne vous … Ne vous moquez pas de moi, mon roi ! Comment pourrait-elle faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui la pousserait à agir de la sorte ? Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Je ne croirais jamais l'un de vos traîtres mots ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! »

« Non … Tu n'es pas perdu par la mort de ma fille, tu es devenu fou. Mais nous ne l'avons remarqué que trop tard. Veuillez l'enfermer. »

_Enfermé ? Lui ? Pourtant, il se laissa faire. C'était qu'une simple cellule, isolée de tous les autres. Il n'était pas un criminel, non pas un fou dangereux, il était tout simplement … dans son monde. On aurait plutôt dit une cage. Les barreaux de sa cellule donnaient directement sur l'un des jardins dont il s'était occupé pendant de années. Et depuis ce jour fatidique, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Assis près des barreaux, les genoux ramenés à hauteur de son visage, il regardait tout simplement le temps qui passait devant ses yeux, le clair de lune venant éclairer une petite ombre qui cherchait à se déplacer discrètement et faiblement vers lui. Même si ce n'était que de côté, il la reconnaissait. Reconnaître ? Il ne pouvait même plus penser cela. La peau blanche avait perdu de sa pureté, prenant une teinte grise. Ses étamines qui formaient une couronne étaient maintenant affaissés, comme prêts à tomber … au même titre que ses pétales. Des pétales rouges sur le point de se retirer._

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'ai tout perdu … »

_Il aurait rajouté « par ta faute » mais il était le seul responsable de son déclin. Mais dans sa chute, il avait emmené un autre être un être qui n'avait rien demandé à cela. L'être qui cherchait encore à le voir aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que cette Fragilady tenait dans ses pattes ? Des outils de jardinier ? Elle les déposa devant lui, s'apprêtant à partir mais il fit un mouvement en sa direction, tendant sa main._

« Tu peux rester maintenant. C'est bon ... »

_Elle s'immobilisa, osant se retourner pour le regarder de ses petits yeux. Tiens ? Ils étaient brillants ? Est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Un doigt glissa sur la joue de la pokémon puis le reste de la main l'accompagna. Elle ferma ses yeux, soupirant de bonheur._

« Tu n'attendais que ça de ma part ? Est-ce le roi avait dit vrai ? Mais … je n'ai jamais été doué avec les pokémon. Enfin, je n'ai pas été très doué dernièrement … dans tout. »

_Elle s'en fichait visiblement complètement. Elle se laissa faire, appréciant ce moment qu'elle avait désiré depuis si longtemps. La main continua de la caresser alors qu'il venait glisser l'autre le long de ses pétales._

« Quel désastre, tu es presque fanée. Tout cela par ma faute. Et regarde moi comment tu es pâle. Humpf, ces barreaux sont trop peu espacés. »

_Il avait chercher à l'attirer vers lui comme pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt à faire le premier pas. Mais la pokémon gardait les yeux fermés. Rien au monde ne pouvait la tirer de cette rêverie. Rien du tout. Son corps s'affaissa au sol, Akonys écarquillant les yeux._

« Lily ? Lily ? Hého ? Lily ? LILY ! BON SANG ! LILY ! GARDES ! GARDES ! »

_Il s'égosillait, secouant les barreaux de toutes ses forces, hurlant à en perdre la voix jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat se ramène, lui criant dessus tout en désignant la Fragilady :_

« Mais c'est quoi ça ? Et qu'est-ce qui te prends, Akonys ?! »

« Il faut la soigner ! VITE ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! Je sais comment la soigner ! S'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi la soigner ou elle va mourir ! Je vous en pris ! Je ne veux pas perdre une autre personne ! Je ne veux pas ! Vous me remettrez en prison après s'il le faut mais laissez-moi m'occuper d'elle ! »

« Je ne peux pas … je dois demander et ... »

« LA FERME ! »_ hurla l'homme aux cheveux violets, tirant le soldat par le col pour qu'il se cogne aux barreaux, venant le frapper avec violence au visage pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Il récupéra les clés, venant ouvrir la porte de sa « cage » avant de soulever la Fragilady. Avec vélocité, il se dirigea vers le hangar qui servait à entreposer tout ce qui était engrais, arrosoir et autres outils pour le jardinage mais aussi nourriture, sprays et baies pour les pokémon plantes._

_Lorsqu'on le retrouva, deux heures plus tard, l'homme aux cheveux violets pressait la Fragilady contre son coeur, des bouteilles vides autour d'eux. Les larmes aux yeux bien que ces derniers étaient fermés, il formait de tout son être comme un cocon protecteur autour de la pokémon. Elle avait maintenant une respiration plus calme et douce mais une évasion ne pouvait rester impunie._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était à nouveau enfermé dans cette cage mais il n'était plus seul. La pokémon à ses côtés, celle-ci se reposait tandis que le roi était de l'autre côté des barreaux, regardant longuement le jeune homme avant de dire :_

« Akonys, tes cris ont résonné de partout. Et l'acte que tu as commis est très grave. Tu dois t'en douter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je m'en doute … et je l'assume complètement. Juste … merci … mais elle aura encore besoin de soins, il ne faut pas la laisser à côté de moi. Il faut lui redonner ... »

« Tu resteras indéfiniment en prison, Akonys, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu pourras sortir à une unique condition : Que cette pokémon retrouve sa beauté et son éclat d'antan. Pour les soins, tu auras une permission pour sortir uniquement dans le périmètre des jardins royaux et tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses t'occuper d'elle. Tu le sais parfaitement … mais retrouver ce que l'on a perdu est une tâche loin d'être facile. Surtout lorsque cela concerne une Fragilady. »

« J'accepte cet emprisonnement et je ferais de mon mieux pour accomplir cette peine. »

« Lorsque … tout cela sera terminé … nous serons toujours prêts à t'accueillir, Akonys. »

_Il avait hoché la tête alors que Lily ouvrait faiblement ses yeux. Aussitôt, il passa sa main sur sa joue, lui murmurant un petit bonjour. Il se le promettait : il allait s'occuper d'elle comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait des années à rattraper et peut-être que Lily … non. Il verrait en temps et en heure pour cela._

_On ne pouvait pas réellement prétendre qu'il était un prisonnier, sauf peut-être la paire de menottes qu'il avait aux pieds. Celles-ci ne le dérangeaient pas pour le mouvement et c'était plus par principe qu'autre chose. Main dans la main, il se promenait avec la Fragilady, lui expliquant chaque origine et chaque langage issu des fleurs. Elle se montra une élève des plus attentives et beaucoup fûrent surpris de voir la différence entre la petite peste d'antan et la douce créature qui se présentait aux côtés d'Akonys._

_Deux années plus tard, les menottes tombèrent au sol, Lily venant frotter les marques aux jambes d'Akonys. Le roi lui-même était là, accompagné par sa femme et deux servantes. Lily avait retrouvé des couleurs mais pas seulement. Akonys avait demandé à ce qu'elle dorme dehors, pour pouvoir profiter du soleil bien qu'ils étaient maintenant inséparables. Le délicat parfum qui émanait de la pokémon parcourait l'air des jardins royaux, se diffusant pour apaiser quiconque se trouvant dans son sillage._

_Akonys se maria quelques temps après, ayant trouvé une fleuriste qui appréciait autant les fleurs que les pokémon plante. Comme il l'avait dit à à autrui, jamais il ne prendrait une femme qui ne plairait pas à Lily. Le roi accepta l'union de son gendre avec une femme du peuple et bien qu'au final, il s'agissait du premier couple « royal du peuple », celui-ci fût accepté à l'unanimité par la noblesse comme par les citoyens._

_Quant à la Fragilady, elle devint le symbole de la monarchie de ce royaume végétal, les écus portant son effigie tandis que de nombreuses statues furent gravées dans les jardins royaux. Pourtant, depuis ce jour où elle avait réussi à atteindre le coeur d'Akonys, elle devint l'exemple même d'une ravissante fleur qui avait poussé pour laisser paraître ses sentiments réels comme ceux de l'homme qui avait été la première chose qu'elle vit à sa naissance._


End file.
